Electricidad
by XoOoXx-sakemy-uchiha-xXoOoX
Summary: que ocurriría entre tu mejor amigo y tu? si por casualidad no hubiera electricidad en tu casa y terminas en la de el? bueno sakura esta apunto de descubrirlo lee este fic y entérate tu tambien
1. electricidad

Hola ^^ bueno ese historia se me ocurrió mientras estaba en clase de matemáticas (gracias profe por hacer esa clase tan aburrida) espero que les guste

DISCLAIMER: naruto no me pertenece es de kishimoko-sama yo solo tome prestados sus personajes y tampoco me pertenece la X-BOX 360 nada más es un detallito muy importante para este fic

**Electricidad**

**Tks! Tenía que sucederme esto justo a mi…todo estaba perfecto solita escuchando música en mi casa, pero no! Se tenía que ir la electricidad!.-eso era lo que se escuchaba en la casa de los haruno, nada mas quejidos y algunos gritos de las seguras dolorosas caídas que tendría en el camino sakura hacia su habitación, después de haber llegado a su destino y haber colocado algunas velas, se dispuso a sentarse en el balcón y esperar a que regresara la electricidad, no entendía porque era la única casa sin este servicio, la casa de su vecino y amigo sasuke estaba con las luces encendidas y la de los vecinos del frente también, definitivamente este no era su día…**

**Por otro lado estaba un joven en su habitación jugando con su amado X-BOX 360 ya había roto su marca personal y según él nadie en el mundo lo podía detener su nuevo objetivo el cual era ganar el campeonato online…pero aparentemente si tubo a alguien que lo detuviera o mejor dicho algo ya que a el temerario sasuke uchiha le había dado hambre, al haber gruñido su estomago coloco en pausa su juego y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un bocado, al volver a su habitación y mirar hacia el balcón noto a una cabellera rosada ya muy conocida para él y como era de costumbre para el se dirigió hasta afuera para saludar a su vecina**

**Hola chicle ¿qué haces afuera? Yo te hacia dibujando o algo así.-pregunto sentándose en el borde del balcón, que cabe a destacar unía a los dos balcones **

**No molestes uchiha ,no ves que no hay electricidad?.- respondió sakura con un tono y mirada que cortaba hasta hierro**

**Veo que estas de buen humor hoy.-dijo el uchiha ignorando lo anterior dicho por la pelirrosa**

**Sabes te recomiendo que dejes tus comentarios para otro día si no quieres que te tire del balcón….-para un segundo y observo la mano de sasuke y vio el control de la consola-. O que corte los cables de electricidad de tu casa para que terminemos en las mismas, pues me imagino que no estás haciendo nada importante…o si uchiha.- había dado en el blanco sasuke no tenia color después de esas palabras pero al pasar unos segundos le respondió**

**Bien córtalos pero dame la oportunidad de apagar el televisor….el refrigerador….el AIRE ACONDICIONADO si te parece….- ya una sonrisa se estaba asomando en los labios del uchiha el cual sabía perfectamente que sus palabras habían afectado a sakura ya que no había ninguna respuesta por parte de ella así que decidió continuar molestándola -. Sabes después que dijiste que no tenias electricidad quería invitarte a pasar…sabes como cuando éramos niños, pero como estas con esas amenazas prefiero irme adentro -. Dijo dándose vuelta y esperando respuesta de su amiga**

"**sakura entrando a mi habitación en tres"**

"**si claro mírenlo tan amable lo que tiene de bueno lo tiene de feo"**

"**dos"**

" **espera dijo que podía pasar?"**

"**uno"**

**En cinco minutos estoy adentro.- dicho y hecho sakura entro en la dicha habitación y se sentó en la cama, por otro lado sasuke volvió a su ardua tarea en el video juego y después de unos quince minutos la pelirrosa también se unió al juego**

**Definitivamente sakura eres la única mujer en el planeta que sabe jugar soul calibur.-dijo sasuke sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla**

**Aprende uchiha no soy la única pero si la mejor.- los dos rieron y continuaron en su actividad y quedo todo en silencio nada más se notaban las caras que ponía los dos al hacer un ataque especial y el silencio se rompió cuando el teléfono de sakura sonó ,al notar que ella no contestaba sasuke hablo**

**No atenderás? Le puedo poner pausa si quieres**

**Dime quien llama **

**Espera…..es sai le atiendo?**

**No deja que termine el timbre y sigue jugando.- sakura había tomado un tono serio y la curiosidad le gano a sasuke después unos minutos**

**¿Por qué no atendiste?.-pregunto de la nada**

**Porque estoy molesta con sai.-respondio cortante**

**Y porque estas molesta.- él insistió, esto frustro a sakura la cual coloco pausa y miro a sasuke**

**Ayer cuando fui a entregar los informes a kakashi en la sala de profesores te acuerdas?.-sasuke asintió y ella se dispuso a continuar-. Bueno sai se encontraba allí también **

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Hola sakura-san.- saludo sai con una de sus tan acostumbradas sonrisas**_

_**Ah hola sai, sabes donde esta kakashi-sensei?.-pregunto sakura con apuro, ella sabía que no se podía demorar mucho ya que ino la estaba esperando para ir juntas al centro comercial**_

_**Si estaba por la segunda torre cerca del despacho de administración**_

_**Qué? No me digas eso tengo que entregarle esto.- dijo haciendo énfasis en los informes que tenía en brazos**_

_**Sabes…deja esos informes aquí y te acompaño a buscarlo te parece?**_

_**Pero que gano dejándolos? No se los podría entregar y que tal si me haces la segunda y tú las entregas**_

_**Sakura sabes que te llamaran la atención si yo los entrego y es mejor que encuentres al sensei y le digas que se los dejaste en su despacho no crees?.- tenía razón no podía demorarse más que con todos esos papeles así que a la final sakura acepto, estaban en la segunda torre como había dicho sai pero algo no andaba bien no había nadie por esos lugares ,cuando sakura estaba a punto de irse se vio acorralada por sai en una pared…**_

_**Eres muy ilusa sakura…pero también muy linda…sé que me divertiré contigo hoy….**_

Tantantannn que tal? Les ha gustado hasta ahora? Lo continuo? Todo dependerá de cuantos reviews reciba! Sin más que decir y esperando que sea de su agrado….

SAKEMY-CHAN se despide chau ^^


	2. peleas y buenos recuerdos

**Hola! Volví! Como vi que les gusto la trama y quedaron con la duda de que había ocurrido con sakura y sai aquí dejo la continuación disfrútenla!**

**Nee pero antes gracias a:**

_**cherry627**_

_**aRiElLa 95**_

_**Rossi Uchiha**_

**Por haber dejado reviews ^^**

**Electricidad**

**2 cap**

**0**

**0**

_Estaban en la segunda torre como había dicho sai pero algo no andaba bien no había nadie por esos lugares, cuando sakura estaba a punto de irse se vio acorralada por sai en una pared…_

_Eres muy ilusa sakura…pero también muy linda…sé que me divertiré contigo hoy…._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Sai, que te sucede?.-sakura intentaba escapar del agarre, pero sai apretaba cada vez más sus manos_

_Nada sakura simplemente me divertiré contigo un rato…como ya lo había dicho anteriormente.-estaba a punto de besarla solo unos centímetros pero se oyó un golpe seco y sai cayó al piso sosteniéndose la entrepierna ¿Qué había sucedido? Fácil sakura reaccionó y golpeo su parte noble, después de haberse librado del agarre sakura aprovechó para irse corriendo de ahí y encontrarse con ino a la cual le contaría el hecho ocurrido minutos más tarde…_

**FIN DEL FLASHBLACK**

El resto del día estuvo enviándome mensajes diciendo que lo perdonara y ese tipo de estupideces si mal no recuerdo el ultimo que me envió decía: "no me quieres perdonar? Bien no te asombres si se te presenta una sorpresita haruno"….ya respondí tu pregunta feliz?...sasuke.- el pelinegro parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos…

**POV DE SASUKE**

No puedo procesar lo que me acaba de contar sakura… ¿sai quiso aprovecharse de ella? O no ese maldito se las verá conmigo y lo peor no entiendo porque no me conto nada… y mejor hablo porque ya me está mirando con esos ojos….definitivamente matare a sai

**FIN POV DE SASUKE**

Nee sasuke? Estas bien? .- ya se estaba preocupando habían pasado unos minutos y no había respuesta por parte de sasuke hasta que por fin se digno a hablarle

Si yo lo estoy…pero…sakura porque no me lo dijiste?.-pregunto serio

Bueno, no lo creí necesario.-le respondió un poco insegura

Como que no lo creíste necesario? Soy tu mejor amigo entiendo que ino también es importante para ti, pero tengo derecho de saberlo

Si claro "mejor amigo", ojala fueras la mitad de lo que eras cuando te conocí ya ni te juntas conmigo todo lo tuyo es ahora Karin y tayuyá…claro como ellas te van besando el piso por donde caminas!.-por alguna razón los celos se habían apoderado de ella, si lo admitía le gustaba un poco sasuke y como no? Si era todo lo que una chica pediría

Soy el mismo que conociste hace 5 años, y sabes la razón por la cual me junto mas con Karin y tayuyá? Te anuncio que no es porque según tu me besan el piso por donde voy, ellas por lo menos se dignan a saludarme y se alejan de sus amigas un momento…no como otras que simplemente ignoran.-lo admitía le molestaba que sakura no le siguiera a todos lados como antes, pero lo que más le enfurecía son los idiotas que se le acercan a coquetearle, tal vez era difícil aceptarlo pero sakura le gustaba y mucho

Sabes…sasuke me voy creo que no debí haber venido, sigue jugando tu.- lo dejo con la boca abierta, el tono que había usado era de completa tristeza, se retiro de la habitación y se dirigió al balcón, después desapareció de la vista del pelinegro…

Sakura ya estaba en su habitación todavía no volvía la electricidad pero no le importaba lo único que quería era llorar y todo por haber discutido con sasuke, sonrió por un momento pensándolo mejor no fue tan grande la discusión, fue una como cuando eran más jóvenes…

Sasuke estaba a punto de enloquecer lo único que se le ocurrió fue acostarse en su cama definitivamente sakura era la chica más molesta que había en el planeta, la verdad es que no había cambiado tanto lo único diferente era la distancia que mantenían los dos uno del otro…

No estaban en el mismo lugar pero si tenían los mismos recuerdos en mente…el día en que se conocieron y como fueron pasando los años….

**FLASHBACK**

**Hace 5 años **

_Estaba un pelinegro sentado en su mesa, había llegado temprano y estaba esperando a que su amigo naruto llegara pero nunca lo hizo nada mas le llego un texto que decía : "teme me quede dormido por favor cúbreme que no tengo ganas de levantarme después le digo a mi mamá que te prepare una lasaña", definitivamente su amigo no cambiaba que mas daba cubrirlo una vez… había sonado el timbre era mejor prepararse para la avalancha de locas sin vida que se matarían por sentarse junto a él aprovechando que su amigo no había venido, la primera fue yamanaka ,después le siguió temari y haci fueron todas preguntando si se podían sentar a su lado, claro todas exceptuando a hinata que nunca se había interesado en él y menos mal que no lo hizo ya que naruto le tenía puesto el ojo desde de haber rechazado las ofertas de compañía ,sasuke se dispuso a mirar por la ventana y esperar a que llegara el sensei el cual como cosa extraña no había llegado, estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos pero algo le llamo la atención_

"_todos se callaron"_

_Se dispuso a mirar al frente y vio a su sensei kakashi el cual estaba a punto de hablar_

_Bueno alumnos hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante en la clase…vamos entra sin miedo_

_Después de unos segundos vio entrar a una chica con un gorro rosado _

"_lo más seguro es que tenga cáncer"_

_Era lo más lógico y fue lo único que pudo pensar sasuke, después de que se escucharan varios comentarios la chica se presento_

_Bueno hola mi nombre es sakura haruno tengo 12 años y vengo de un instituto en Inglaterra_

_No parecía triste…lo más seguro es que era una de esas personas que no le importaba si estaba enferma o algo_

_Bien sakura siéntate en la mesa que esta al final, como empezaste después no tendrás compañero.- le dijo el sensei y sakura simplemente asintió y se dirigió a su puesto_

_El resto de la clase transcurrió normal, sasuke tuvo que encubrir a naruto diciendo que no se había sentido bien hoy y todo el mundo miraba a sakura como si fuera un engendro o algo pero ella simplemente miraba al frente como si nada importara con el tiempo sono el timbre del receso y todos se dirigieron al patio, sasuke se subió al árbol de cerezo como era de costumbre y se dispuso a observar todo a su alrededor todo estaba normal pero su atención se vio dirigida a un grupo de gente que iba creciendo con los minutos a la final la curiosidad le gano y termino uniéndose a la multitud y para su sorpresa el epicentro de todo eran Karin y la nueva chica sakura_

_Vamos quítate el gorro si tan feliz eres porque no muestras como eres calva!.- grito Karin para que todos escucharan ya había llegado muy lejos ella fue la primera que comento en el salón lo extraña que se veía sakura_

_Según tu soy calva pero ni siquiera puedes probarlo además porque estas tan segura?.- la chica parecía inmune a lo que decía la gente ¿Cómo la hacía?_

_Ya me hartaste ,vean todos como se ve la calvita!.- después de decir esto rápidamente le arrebato el gorro pero ni ella ni nadie se imaginaria que se encontrarían con algo que ni siquiera se acercaba a la calvicie o cáncer o lo que sea, la niña nueva tenía el cabello rosado largo hasta la cadera pero rosado, la cara de Karin era un poema al igual que la de todos los presentes y antes de que hablara alguien sakura tomo la palabra_

_No se asusten y antes de que propaguen el rumor de que me pinto el cabello déjenme explicarles… tengo una condición médica que hace que mi cabello tenga este color, mis niveles de melanina son irregulares y por alguna razón en vez de tener el cabello gris se torna rosado, la verdad creo que es porque era pelirroja y se mesclaron los colores-. Se rio ante ello.- bueno y la razón del gorro es que estoy finalizando por fin mi tratamiento después de haberlo hecho toda mi vida y mi cabello no puede recibir las radiaciones del sol así que Karin necesito que me lo devuelvas y tranquila si te molesta mucho espera una semana y no lo veras mas en cuanto al tono de mi cabello no te emociones ya que este señalando un mechón.- no lo cambio por nada del mundo, así que me devuelves por favor mi gorro?_

_Nadie hablaba todos estaban asombrados hasta sasuke lo estaba, Karin le devolvió su gorro y para asombrar aun mas a la multitud si disculpo con sakura y se retiro del lugar en cuanto a la pelirrosa simplemente se dirigió adentro del instituto, todos se fueron del lugar y volvieron a sus actividades pero sasuke se dirigió al salón de clases ya que era más tranquilo que el patio pero cuando entro se encontró con aquella chica de cabello rosado el cual ya estaba oculto por el gorro, notando que ya no era la única en el salón se dispuso a saludar al chico pelinegro_

_Hola, tu eres sasuke verdad?_

_Si…sakura si no me equivoco, no?_

_La única y dime qué haces aquí_

_Quería estar un tiempo en silencio y tú?_

_Estaba acomodando mi cabello o no viste lo que sucedió en el patio_

_Hmp! Claro que lo vi y me pareció genial como te le enfrentaste a Karin_

_No es tan intimidante además estaba aguantando la risa cuando estaba diciéndome calvita_

_Es que entiende hasta yo creía que tenias cáncer…._

_Ya los dos estaban sentados sasuke le pidió que se sentara en el lugar restante en su mesa la verdad aquella chica le agradaba no era como las otras simplemente lo trataba como a otro más con el pasar de los minutos los dos sabían bastante del otro sasuke noto que sakura tenía unos ojos color jade que según la explicación de ella también eran efecto de su enfermedad y que antes tenían un tono azul y bueno sakura supo como sasuke era el chico más popular del instituto y se sorprendió cuando él mismo le dijo que no hablaba casi pero con ella valía la pena ya que no había dicho nada idiota hasta el momento… y con el pasar del tiempo se hicieron muy buenos amigos_

**Hace 3 años **

_Sakura en que pensabas al haberte hecho esto?.- le regañaba indignado un pelinegro a una pelirosa la cual ahora tenía el cabello por los hombros_

_Cálmate sasuke-kun no es para tan… hey! A donde me llevas?.- grito la joven al ver que su amigo la llevaba a rastras por la calle_

_A la peluquería para pedir que te devuelvan tu cabello_

_Sakura no aguanto mas soltó una carcajada y se dejo caer al suelo, no podía creer lo infantil que podía ser el joven uchiha cuando nadie conocido lo veía, ella sabía que sasuke prefería el pelo largo que cortó aunque nunca se imagino que tendría este tipo de reacción, sasuke nada mas podía ver a sakura reírse en su cara como se atrevía? Definitivamente pagaría, no ahora pero si lo haría, finalmente cuando termino de reírse le hablo_

_Estas muy molesto conmigo?.- pregunto usando un tono aniñado_

_Hmp! Ni lo intentes, no uses este tono conmigo…y si estoy molesto.- dijo mirando a otro lado pero su cara fue volteada por unas manos y se vio obligado a ver esos ojos jades…_

_Sasuke se sincero me veo mal haci?.-pregunto aun con sus manos colocadas en la cara de sasuke_

_Como se atrevía a preguntarle eso? Naruto deja de comer ramen antes de que llegue el día en que ella luzca mal, sasuke simplemente sonrió de lado y le respondió_

_Te ves bien, como siempre te has visto…_

**Hace un año **

_Mira sasuke uchiha no me interesa lo que digas vendrás conmigo al hospital a que te revisen esa herida ya!.- ordenaba una joven mientras empujaba a su amigo para que entrara en el auto_

_Sakura cálmate… no es nada grave.-trataba de explicar el pelinegro pero se dio por vencido cuando la "dulce" pelirosa le lanzo una mirada asesina y termino entrando al auto para después ser llevado al hospital, definitivamente en ese momento sakura era la persona más exagerada de todas nada mas de había quemado con un cohete no podría ser tan grave…_

_EN EL HOSPITAL…._

_Te dije que era grave! No vuelvas a usar un tonto cohete en tu vida me oíste? Si quieres usa drogas! Pero ningún tonto cohete más! Entendiste?.-definitivamente sakura había explotado cuando el médico dijo que tenía que vendarlo y colocarle un tratamiento para poder curar la herida completamente y menos mal que no dejara marca ya que si hubiera sido ese el caso nunca más podría estar en paz al tener a sakura recordándole todo el tiempo que se había quemado por haber jugado con un cohete…_

_No puedo creer tu nivel de inmadurez! Tan grande y jugando con cohetes!_

_Sakura…_

_Que!_

_Mira….- después de haber observado se escucho un golpe seco, y es que había algo que solo sasuke sabia de sakura ella no soportaba la sangre y aprovechando la herida que tenía solo se le ocurrió una manera de callarla…hacerla ver sangre…_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Definitivamente sasuke y sakura eran muy unidos y la amistad que habían formado con los años era algo que no podía acabar por algo tan insignificante como lo ocurrido hace unos minutos sasuke decidió tomar el primer paso al igual que sakura los dos se dirigían hacia el balcón cuando se vieron de frente dijeron al mismo tiempo

Necesito hablar contigo….

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

**Y las vuelvo a dejar con la duda gracias por haberse interesado en mi historia y quiero aclarar lo que es **_**La melanina**_ **, resulta que es la hormona que se encarga de ponerle color a todo nuestro cuerpo esta influye en el color del cabello ,de los ojos y de la piel si se tiene mucha cantidad de esta hormona los tonos serán más oscuros y si se tiene menos será todo lo contrario y bueno a mí se me ocurrió darle una explicación al color de cabello de sakura pero ojo que esa enfermedad vino de mi cabecita si hay algún parecido con alguna otra enfermedad es mera coincidencia , y les tengo una pregunta lo que sucede es que quiero colocar lemón pero no sé si terminarían bloqueando mi historia aunque tengo un plan macabro para lograr subirlo cumpliendo las reglas, en fin la decisión es de ustedes nada mas necesito que me digan si o no nos vemos en el próximo cap. SAYO!**


End file.
